


Missing Joyce

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 8</p><p>Prompt from wickedgillie: Post-resurrection, missing Joyce,Buffy/Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Joyce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedgillie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedgillie).



Buffy didn’t hear the knock on the door. Nor did she register Spike’s footsteps on the hardwood floors as he approached her. To the casual observer it looked as though she were mesmerised by the brightly decorated Christmas tree, but in actuality she was staring at an empty spot on the carpet. Only in her mind it wasn’t empty. Instead she saw Joyce lying there - still, motionless, dead. The floor creaked and she suddenly looked up at Spike, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I still can’t believe she’s gone forever."

Spike did the only thing he could; he held her.


End file.
